Sexy And I Know It
(DLC) (DLC) Just Dance Unlimited |artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium (Main) 2 (HHDE) |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Blue |gc=Red |lc=Ultramarine Red (Comm. Remix) |mashup= |alt=Community Remix (NOW)|nowc = SexyAndIKnowItDLC|pictos= 121|perf = Arben Kapidani|dlc = Classic November 26, 2013 (JD2014) September 25th, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix November 17th, 2014 (NOW)|dura = 3:17}} "Sexy And I Know It" 'by ''LMFAO is featured as a DLC on and , and on the main tracklist of , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange hair that is spiked upward in a flattop. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, dark pink sneakers and a pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colors at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a basement set out to be a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of the dancer's parents' apartment (because of the Dad/Mum sign hanging near the stairs and pointing upwards). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters show the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave". There is a box with an action figure of the dancer in it. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The background is a black room with dark pink lights and a screen showing the music video. During the chorus, it changes color to cyan, white or green. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine; Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: 'Point to the left with both arms while looking left during the line ''Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle Yeah! sexyandiknowitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 seyandiknowitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 SAIKI GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SAIKI GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quest Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club) ' * [[Blame|''Blame]]'' ''(Sunglasses) * ''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]]' (High Energy)' * [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] (Hops & Jumps) * I Love It (Best Of JD 2014) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Captions Sexy And I Know It appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes (Beta) * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rhythm * You Know Me The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Be Fly * Runaway Walk * Rub Down * Muscle Man * Look At That Body * Strongman * Walk In The Spotlight * In My Pants * Pant Strip * Power Chicken * Power Arm * Muscle Kiss * Hip Slap * LMAO Poses * Crowd Hop * We Roll * The Wiggle Trivia *This is the second song by LMFAO in the series, it follows Party Rock Anthem from ''Just Dance 3''. *"Damn," "pimp," and "pants" (only the second and third time sung) are censored in all appearances within the main series. ** "Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in Just Dance Now during the beta and its early official release, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was fixed later on. *The video camera sound effects were removed on Just Dance Now. **This was fixed with the censoring in mid-to-late October. *One of the posters on the wall is the P2 from The Final Countdown on ''Just Dance 4''. ** Coincidentally, The Final Countdown and this song are both on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer starts off by turning on a camera. He turns it off at the end, which makes the dance take the appearance of a home video. *In random times in the background the T.V. would turn on showing previous dancers and the coach with purple hair. *For the first Gold Move, it's actually the move before the golden pictogram. *Just like We Can't Stop, many people joked that the coach was twerking. However, unlike We Can't Stop, Sexy And I Know It might have really intended to do it. * By the right side of the room is a huge box with a big 'action figure' of the coach. * The caption "Sexy Mill" was initially named "Sexy Shakes", as shown in the early Party Master Mode for Summer. * The Community Remix is the only one that is not playable on any console Just Dance game. It is also one of the few routines to be on Just Dance Now but not ''Just Dance Unlimited''. * This is the first and only song before Just Dance 2015 to have a Community Remix. ** ''Crazy Christmas'''' would have been the second, although its Community Remix was cancelled. * The song's Community Remix was originally scheduled to premiere on the October 10th, 2014 on ''Just Dance Now; however, it was released a while later than the scheduled day. * A user that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ''appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is the first one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. It is followed by ''All About That Bass. * On Just Dance Now and later games, the song name for this song now appears as Sexy And I '''k'now It''. * On Just Dance 2016, its avatar is mistakenly placed in the Just Dance 4 ''avatar section when it's unlocked. This was later fixed. * For some reason, on the Community Remix avatar on ''Just Dance Now, it can be seen that the dancer's avatar has slightly different shaped shades, along with longer and detailed hair. Also, the avatar's chin outline is in a shade of dark orange instead of lime green. * On March 15th, 2016, the Community Remix square was updated to match with the Community Remix squares in Just Dance 2016. * In Just Dance Now, the song is credited as Sexy And I '''know' it'' (with the "k''" of "''Know" being in lowercase). Gallery sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' Sexyandiknowitcmu outdated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Outdated Community Remix square) Sexyandiknowitcmu_updated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Updated Community Remix square) sexyandiknowitopener.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu sexyandiknowitmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu sexyandiknowitcmu_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Sexyandiknowitdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| and cover Igotafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' cover SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 340.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200340.png|Golden avatar 300340.png|Diamond avatar 0464.png|''Just Dance Now'' Community Remix avatar 200464.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300464.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar 0434.png|Community Remix avatar without Community Remix icon sexy and i know it jdwu.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' in Just Dance Wii U sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrical glitch Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|The Community Remix Sexyandiknowit2.jpg|More screenshots of the Community Remix shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in the She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) outfit N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg sexyandiknowitdlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms screenlg1 (2).jpg|Gameplay Sexyandiknowit_288764.jpeg Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Gameplays Sexy And I Know it - Just Dance 2014 Sexy_and_I_Know_It_(DLC)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Gameplay_5_Stars Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance Wii U Just_dance_now_Sexy_and_i_know_it_5_stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars Hip Hop Dance Experience - Sexy and I Know It (Easy Gameplay) Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Solo Females Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:2/5 Songs Category:Removed from Just Dance Now